Letters To Prussia
by Representative of Spain
Summary: Dear Un-Awesome Readers, Kesesese! It is I, the awesome Prussia! I am now accepting fan mail, questions, and pretty much anything else! Send them in, and I, the awesome Prussia will answer! Gilbird is accepting things, too! I can even give you awesome tips on anything!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, hey, hey! Rep of Spain here with LETTERS TO PRUSSIA! Review or PM me whatever mail you want to send to the AWESOME PRUSSIA! (And Gilbird, too!) Send in as much as you want!_**

* * *

_Dear Un-Awesome Readers,_

_Keseseses! It is I, the awesome Prussia! I am here to say that I am answering questions from my awesome-but-less-awesome-than-me fans! You can ask me anything, and I will answer! I can even give you tips on things, because I am just that awesome! But of course, I accept fan mail! Fan mail is ALWAYS accepted. You can ask questions about my, my life, my un-awesome brother, and those lame friends West hangs out with! I will always be totally honest with you, because the awesome Prussia does not lie to his adoring fans! Gilbird is accepting mail, too! So don't forget about him!_

_Kesesesese!_

_-Yours truly, The Awesome Prussia_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, hey, hey! I was sad to see that I only got a few pieces of fan mail. That makes me sad. D: Send in more mail for Prussia, Kay?**_

* * *

Dear Un-Awesome Readers,

Kesesesese! The awesome Prussia has received some fan mail! I knew the fans couldn't stay away! Gilbird was sad to see that he got no mail, but what do you expect?Would you rather send mail to a small bird? Or a awesome albino? Anyways, let's get to the mail.

MorbidCheese: _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Kesesesese, seems like I have a fan. Sorry babe, but I'm taken. Im currently dating my awesome self. I know, I'm just so irrisistable. I can understand why you'd want to marry me, I mean, it's the awesome Prussia! Who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm freaking hot!

Asia in Hetalia: _Whats in like being in a club with France and (COUGHsuperfreakinghotCOUGH) Spain?_

__Well, it's awesome! France is perverted but you got to give the guy credit. The dude has skill! And Spain? He's kinda like the Italy our group, but more mature. I see you have a thing for him. Why don't you have a thing for me? I'm waaaaaay awesomer than that tomato eater!

RepOfSpainsSecretAccountless Friend: _ Why are you so conceited?_

__Conceited...? Me?! No way! Being awesome is NOT being conceited! I'm awesome and proud! I'm not afraid to tell the world of my awesomeness! Doing that doesn't really mean I'm conceited, does it...? Nope. I'm awesome, not conceited.

Keseses, that is all for now. Send me more mail!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Un-Awesome Readers,

Keseseseses! I got TONS of mail! Thus proving how awesome I am! So I don't have to keep you waiting, lets get straight to the mail!

YagamiMisaki: _Hi umm... Where did you first hear the word "awesome"? Because you have to hear and know it before using it._

_And_

_What do you think of letting gilbird have its own mate?_

Well, that's a awesomely easy question! I, of course, INVENTED the word awesome! Because it's the only word that can describe my awesomeness! Austria was to much of a prick to use a nice word, so I had to invent my own. Awesome is obviously the most awesome word ever!

And Gilbird? The little guy is also awesome, so I would be fine with it. I have to let the guy do what he wants, awesomeness cannot be prevented.

PockyMisao: _Hey Prussia_

_If you watch anime...what is your favorite anime series and character?_

_Hehe I really had nothing else to ask.._

_And you obviously know what anime is since you just HAD to break the fourth wall in the first episode of World Series.._

_And also..how do you feel about Hungary (please, oh please answer truthfully xD)?_

_I hope my questions are awesome enough to be answered. D:_

Well, my favorite anime is HETALIA and my favorite character is ME! Other than that, Hetalia and the character Light. The way he can just write down names in that book and people just die is so awesome!

Miss Hungary… Hmmm… I guess she's a fairly nice woman…. But the way she keeps wacking my with that frying pan is seriously painful! I also thought she was a guy at first, but she's okay to be around.

Of course your questions are awesome enough! Now, if I DIDN'T answer them they'd be un-awesome. But I did! So they are awesome!

Hetaliaforever123: _Dear Prussia (and Gilbird),_

_What is it like to be awesome?_

_-Forever_

Kesseseseses! Being awesome is, well… Awesome! It's like being in charge just because your better than everyone else! I mean, I'm way awesomer than all the others! Austria's a prick, West is no Fun, Switzerland is overprotective, I could go on forever! Being awesome, is being better.

ImperialAssassinTwins77: _Dear Awesome Preussen,_

_Aine: Yo Prussia!_

_Arata: You're awesome!_

_Aine: But...I think Spain is a hottie. *_* AFTER America and Romano in MY book._

_Arata: -.-" Anyways, we have some stuff._

_Why did you get your butt kicked by Hungary in the Austrian War of Succession?! You could have TOTALLY won!_

_How can you stomach so much beer so easily?!_

_Is Gilbird immortal?_

_When are you gonna get back on the map?!_

_Do you like or are currently dating anyone? *coughIgicough*_

What!? I did not get my butt kicked! I was simply unaware of Hungary! Its not like she beat me or anything! And I can (BECAUSE IM AWESOME) because beer is practically my life. I NEED to drink it! Its wunderbar! Yeah, Gilbirds immortal! That's the power of the secondly awesome Gilbird! I AM back on the map! But all of your maps have a typo on them. Go to where it says 'Russia' and put a 'P' in front of it! There, im on the map.

DATING. Seem's like everyones interested in my love life. As I said before, I'm dating myself. Because the only one that matches my awesomeness, is me!

Alfred and Mattie: _Hey Prussia dude! It's meh, America._

(Canada: And Canada..)

Just thought I'd let you know: I'm awesomer than you. :D Buh bye. :D

WHAT?! NO! YOU ARE DEFINITLEY NOT AWESOMER THAN MEEEEE! I AM WAYYYYYY AWESOMER THAN YOU!

Qualeshia Marshall:

_Dear King of Awesomeness, Prussia. I've always been a fan of you, awesome is one of the only word that describes you. Would you kindly take, badassery ( my favorite word)? Badassery and Awesomeness of Prussia. You are a sweet heart, even someone as awesome as you, needs a awesome woman. NO IT IS NOT HUNGARY, IT IS MARIA BEILSCHMIDT! Prussia you are very/extremely arrogant, I think you are only good for you. Meaning...Prussia is only good for Prussia. That is my favorite couple in the series. What would you do if you come across and kept nine trillion dollars? How would you react if Germany transformed into a girl? What is your favorite beer brand, do you drink alcohol instead of just beer? Favorite luxury car brand(no Volkswagen)? Oh...I am sorry for asking all these questions, that probably aren't awesome like you. I can't help it because I love you...as a fan. * grabs his hand* I would love to spend an awesome time with you...pulling pranks on the other nations, getting drunk off our asses, driving like racers, party like **ing rock stars(and we ain't leaving to six in the morning). Just straight party and **. Throw s ** ing house party, smoke until we feel high as kites, drink until reality looks like a dream. DUDE WE ARE GOING TO ** ** UP LIKE THEY DID IN HANGOVER. GET AMERICA, DENMARK, AND SCOTLAND, WE WILL HAVE **ING HARD IN LAS VEGAS. IAMSOEXCITEDTHATICAN'TEVENTHINKPROPERLYTHATIAMSPE AKINGTOTHEAWEOSMEPRUSSIAIFEE LLIKETHEHAPPIESTGIRLINTHEW ORLDOH**MERIGHTNOWICAN'TSTOPTALKINGSOFASTBECAUSEIRE ALLYCAREABOUTYOURAWESOMENESS AMITALKINGTOOFASTIHOPETHATII 'MNOTTALKINGTOMUCHBECAUSEIFIA MTHENTELLMERIGHTNOWOHGODICAN 'TSEEMTOSTOPIWARNEDMYSELFNOTT ODOTHISWHILEINFRONTOFYOUBUTI CAN'THELPITYOUARETOODAMNAWESOMES OMEONEHELPMEBECAUSEICAN'TSEEMTOSTOPMYSELFSOM EONEPLEASEHHHHEEEELLLPPPMMME EEE! * stops talking and breathes heavily trying to catch my breath* I am so very sorry for that. I think I should go now because this letter is getting too long and weird. * still trying to breather right* I will leave._

_Sincerely, Qualeshi Marshall_

WOAH, THE AWESOMENESS JUST BLINDED ME. Its awesome to know that you've been my fan! Badassery...? I like it. I am pretty bad***! Maria? OH MY GOSH I KNOW HER. She is TRUELY AWESOME. You are so right! Instead of being gay and dating myself, or dating that frying pan murderer, I should just date the Nyotalia version of me! PERFECT IDEA! I COMMEND YOU! If I came across TGHAT much money, I'd totally buy a million bars! Or as many as I can get. If West was a girl, i'd flip and kick him/her out of the house! The awesomest brand! And nope~! Beer is better! Um... Well, West wont let me drive, but i'd have to say a corvette or something. Nah, these questions ARE awesome. That sounds so AWESOME! WE SHOULD TOTALLY HANG OUT SOMETIME! Haha, dont apologize! Its always good to hear a fans enthusiasm! We should seriously hang out sometime!

Kesesese, you guys are awesome, I guess! I'm done now, but send in more mail!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Un-Awesome Readers,

Kesesesese! The awesome Prussia is back! With even MORE mail! I'm just that awesome~! SEND ME MORE MAIL~! Ok, I'll answer the questions now.

ImperialAssassinTwins77: _Dear Prussia,_

_Aine: We're back._

_Arata: Hehehe..._

_First off...Have you ever heard...of Peeps?! Dundundun!_

_Secondly, you should have won the Austrian War of Succession! Then France probably wouldn't have had that unawesome queen Marie Antoinette. Why is she unawesome?Because she was from AUSTRIA!_

_Third, answer the following question honestly because only awesome people answer honestly._

If...Hungary was a bit more feminine,never met Austria,and never hit you with her frying pan, would you go out with her? And saying you dating or marrying yourself or Nyotalia self is not an option!

Peeps? You mean the American candy-stuff completely inspired by the awesome me and Gilbird! Ja! I have heard of them!

I know right!? Austrians are SUCH pricks! I SHOULDA WON!

And… Hmm… I suppose… I would if she was like, super totally hot.

Springirth Dale:

_(Commenting as Romania)_

Hei, Prusia.

I know it is quite unusual for me to send mail to you, but...I will inform you of something...

Ungaria is pissed.

Because you messed up Austria's pian lectii.

And she's planning to assault you tomorrow.

You better be prepared.

I just warned you since I hate her too.

Good luck to you,

România

(Translations:

UngariaHungary

pian lectii piano lessons)

…..

…..

…..

It's not my fault the pricks piano lessons interfered with my awesomeness… I SWARE TO GOD IF SHE WACKS ME WITH THE FRYING PAN I WILL JUST **********************.

YagamiMisaki:

_Ok, I see that you date yourself. But which self? Your exact same copy or your 2p self? And what do you think of 2p Germany and 2p Austria?_

_And_

_What if Gilbird left you for a mate? Will you cry over loneliness or get a new pet if should Gilbird never returns?_

…. Both! All versions of me are awesome! 2P West would be…. Unawesomely weird…. And I bet 2P Austria is even more of a prick then he is now!

WELL GILBIRD WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME BECAUSE IM AWESOME BUT….. But if he did, I'd be sad but get a new Gilbird.

Simonana:

_Cao, Prussia. Let get down to awesomeness._

_1) What do you to take care of your hair?_

_2) Can you understand everything gilbird say?_

_3) How did you (grammar is not awesome as you so you go first), France, Spain become the trio we know and love...and drool over?_

_4) Gibird have you ever tried to take videos of nation, that could be sold to japan and Hungary?_

_5) Prussia what do you think of the fandom and some of the parings people put you in? (for example: germancest, or PrussiaRussia )_

_6) What was the craziest thing you did while sober?_

_Six is a awesome number so I will stop for now. ...I would give you something as a present but...Nothing is awesome enough for you so...I give you the phone number of the Nyotalia you. *gives you a number*_

So many questions! Awesome!

I simply wash it and it just drys awesomely. My hair is perfect.

Nope, but I try to!

Well, let me just say that we met at a bar…. I should stop there. Too graphic for young readers.

Ja! It was of me being awesome! That bird better watch what he sends…

Germancest… West is mein bruder… SO EWWWWWWW! Prucan is…Odd…. PRUSSIARUSSIA? OH GOD NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Well, I made out with myself in a mirror.

AW YEAH, GOT MY OWN PHONE NUMBER!

Alfred and Mattie:

_Pfft, don't yell dude. I'm awesomer than you and it's final. Dealwithit._

NO I WILL NOT DEALWITHIT CAUSE ITS NOT TRUE!

ChibiNeko313:

_Dear Awesome (and newly Badass) Prussia-_

1) You are awesome and badass and anybody who says otherwise will receive a hardback book to the face. Thrown by moi.

2) When you're hanging out with Spain and France, do you prefer to call yourselves the Bad TOUCH Trio, or the Bad FRIENDS Trio?

3) Gilbird- How does it feel being so awesome and fluffy all at once?

4) Both of you- It's almost Friday sooo... LET'S GO OUT AND DRINK UNTIL THEY KICK US OUT! We'll do drunk karaoke. It'll be AWESOME :D!

5) I love you and how you love your fan base right back. *hugs*. Ok bye! _

Oh it's the girl who wants to par-tay with me! Lets see….

AW THAT'S SO NICE! YOU ACTUALLY DO RESPECT MY AWESOMENESS!

The Bad TOUCH Trio. I have no idea how it got to Bad FRIENDS trio….

Gilbird~: Peep peep peep peep! (Its just so awesome! Birds rule!)

AW YEAH LETS DO IT!

Haha, bye!

PockyMisao:

_Reply: Oh..oh dear god. *face-palms* I should've known it was Hetalia AND you xD I wasn't really thinking that night since I spent about 4 hrs on my homework and I was so tired..-flips a table- A-Alright then o-o Gotta go eat now and thanks for answering!_

_Peace_

_...Dunno if that made any sense. Um..*vanishes into a cloud of smoke*_

No problem, my fans! Aw, if your tired, sleep!

**That's all for today! You guys are wunderbar!**


End file.
